ONE SHOT: estas aquí
by atwilightgirl
Summary: 11 de septiembre del 2001 la vida de millones de personas cambió ese día y también la Edward y bella. Ese día descubrieron todo lo que el amor puede hacer.- No lo entiendes dije que estaría donde tu estuvieras bella - estas aquí- estoy aquí.


**BPOV**

**11 de septiembre del 2001 6:35 am**

Una suave caricia por mi hombro me despertó de mi plácido sueño, sonreí a este gesto y seguí con los ojos cerrados sintiendo todo lo que Edward quería transmitirme con este gesto. Aún no podía creer que Edward se haya enamorado de mí y que todas las noches me demostrará la intensidad de su amor. Conocí a Edward cuando mi amiga de toda la vida Rosalie y yo nos apuntamos en un tour para personas con deficiencia auditiva por los sitios más interesantes de nueva york, Edward era el guía ese día y cuando lo vi me enamoré perdidamente de él pero logré ocultarlo ya que no creía que una persona como él se interesaría en alguien como yo pero con lo que no contaba era que al final del tour Edward se me acercara y me pidiera un cita, fue algo que jamás olvidaré como eso pasó lo que me costó $100 dólares menos ya que según Rose el si había mostrado interés en mi pero como siempre yo no lo aceptaba.

-¿En qué piensas? – me dijo en señas una vez logró ponerse sobre mí en la cama

-En que te extrañaré el día de hoy, de verdad tienes que ir a trabajar – dije con señas

-Si amor, sabes que dentro de un mes tengo vacaciones así que no quiero desperdiciar ni un día de trabajo o me costará días menos en las vacaciones

-Porque siempre tienes razón en todo

-Porque soy inteligente

-¿un presumido inteligente?

-Si, eres mi presumido inteligente – contesté en señas mientras Edward se inclinaba para darme uno de sus besos que me dejan sin aliento y sin orientación pero al cabo de 5 segundos Edward se apartó a regañadientes y se dirigió al teléfono. Por mi parte yo me fui al baño para asearme cuando salí Edward se estaba terminando de poner su camisa yo me acerqué por detrás y lo abrasé

-¿Cuál es el plan para hoy? – pregunté moviendo mis manos delante de el

-World trade center ya sabes que a la mayoría le gusta ir allá y admirar el panorama desde lo más alto aunque ¿sabes que me gusta a mí de ese lugar? – preguntó

-¿Qué? – pregunté con curiosidad

-Que ahí te conocí y ahí te pedí que fueras mi novia

-Te amo – le dije con señas mientras besaba su mejilla y lo giraba para poder besarlo como corresponde. Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos me sentí desfallecer, los labios de Edward eran como una droga para mí podía besarlo todo el tiempo y jamás me cansaría, estaba disfrutando del mayor de mis placeres cuando algo en mi muslo vibró e hizo que Edward me apartará para poder sacar su celular y contestar.

Después que Edward se marchó me dispuse a ordenar el departamento, después que Edward y yo decidimos mudarnos juntos decidimos también alquilar un departamento era modesto ya que jamás me gustaron los lujos y con el sueldo de Edward como guía y el mío como editora de libros cubríamos muy bien el alquiler y nos sobraba para las demás cosas sin contar que yo algunas veces ganaba dinero extra por mis cuadros los cuales vendía en una galería reconocida. Nuestra vida era perfecta tenía todo lo que quería y sobre todo tenia a Edward mientras el estuviera vivo todo lo demás no me importaba.

**8:40 am**

Después de dejar limpio todo busqué las cosas que necesitaba para pintar y me dirigí a sacar el lienzo que en secreto estaba pintando para Edward se lo daría en nuestro cuarto aniversario. Me encontraba pintando cuando el frasco de pintura que había dejado en la mesa cayó al suelo manchándolo de un color rojo intenso, eso hubiese pasado desapercibido si no fuera porque todo se empezó a mover tan fuerte que creí que el edificio se vendría abajo, inmediatamente corrí hasta el marco de la puerta recordando todo los consejos que daban cuando estabas en medio de un temblor. Después de unos segundos y comprobar que todo había dejado de temblar regresé a la sala a tratar de limpiar todo lo que se había manchado cuando mientras pasaba por la ventana algo llamó mi atención y me asomé lo que vi me dejo sin respiración, varias personas corrían con todas sus fuerzas mientras miraban hacia atrás otras estaban en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente y otras miraban hacia un punto definido mientras tapaban sus bocas y hacían gestos de terror, al alzar mi vista no creí lo que veía frente a mí el edifico que siempre me había quitado el aliento por su dimensión y altura ahora me quitaba el aliento por como lucía estaba lleno de humo y fuego por todos lados mientras miles de papeles caían a su alrededor. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve viendo aquel edificio pero las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por mis ojos y de repente otro objeto capturo mi atención desde donde me encontraba no veía bien que era lo que si sabía era que estaba acercándose a la torre B quise gritar en ese momento mi cerebro se desconectó de mi cuerpo me olvidé que no podía emitir ni recibir ningún sonido, pero en el momento que veía a aquel avión estrellarse con la torre B quise gritar quise decirle al mundo que ese edificio había impactado el lugar donde estaba Edward en ese momento, quise decirle al mundo que haga algo que no me podía quitar lo que amaba. El ver como ese avión se pasaba a ser humo y fuego me trajo a la realidad, no podía dejar que Edward muriera no podía dejar que se fuera sin mí.

Sin importar como estaba vestida o que dejaba tras de mí corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta el World trade center mientas corría veía a la gente que corría en dirección contraria a la mía buscando un refugio o queriendo llegar hasta donde se encontraban su seres amados lo que ellos no sabían es que yo estaba haciendo lo mismo yo corría en busca de mi refugio en busca de ese ser que he amado y amaré siempre corría en busca de Edward y no me importaba nada. Dos cuadras antes unos policías impedían el paso a las personas cuando llegué donde ellos pude ver gente hablando con ellos no escuchaba lo que decían pero por sus rostros bañados en lágrimas y la desesperación que tenían sus rostros deduje que estaban en mi misma situación, debido a mi nerviosismo y desesperación no podía leer los labios de las personas que estaban ahí pero que ese era mi lugar si no me dejaban pasar hasta las torres ese era mi lugar ahí junto a esas personas que gritaban y se arrodillaban en el suelo tratando de que el dolor que sentían, el dolor que yo al igual que ellos sentía se calmara, en mi mente jamás pasó la idea de que Edward pudiera estar muerto o herido sabía que él estaba bien y mientras él lo estuviera no había razón para quebrarme aunque no podía controlar que las lágrimas bajaran por mis mejillas. Todo el tiempo que estuve ahí vi a personas heridas ser ayudadas por otras, personas con mascarillas, con cortes, pero mi fe seguía ahí sabia que al final del día regresaría a casa, con Edward.

Un ruido alertó a las demás personas que comenzaron a señalar hacia al frente señalando hacia una de las torres, la primera que ahora se encontraba llena de más humo y fuego pero algo más llamó mi atención de un momento a otro la torre empezó a derrumbarse todo para mí paso en cámara lenta mientras más lágrimas caían por mi rostro veía como esa majestuosidad considerada por muchas personas una maravilla poco a poco se hacía polvo matando a las personas que se encontraban ahí. el empuje de uno de los guardias que se encontraban ahí me sacó de mis pensamientos arrastrándonos a todos más lejos del lugar detrás de su hombro vi una inmensa capa gris que se acercaba a nosotros con intensiones de devorarnos, no recuerdo mucho de esta parte solo sé que alguien me jaló hasta un local que se encontraba ahí y cerró la puerta y ventanas mientras las personas que se encontraban ahí tapaban su nariz y boca al girar mi cabeza hacia el vidrio del local vi como esa nube de humo pasaba por la calle en la que nos encontrábamos inundando todo a su paso.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en ese local pero poco a poco el aire comenzó a faltar y se empezaba a notar el humo y olor a tierra dentro del local, las personas seguían llorando dentro del local había toda clase de personas, adultos, ancianos, señoras con hijos a los cuales trataban de tapar para que no respiraran ese humo, jóvenes que lloraban y demás personas que trataban de parecer calmadas pero el temblor en sus manos los delataba. Poco a poco esa nube de humo fue desapareciendo dejando un panorama desolador, las calles, edificios y personas que no alcanzaron a resguardarse estaban llenas de tierra, algunos tenían sangre y cortes, otros yacían en el suelo mientras las demás personas trataban de ayudarlo. Al salir del local noté que mi respiración se agitaba ya no era el mismo aire que respiraba ahora estaba lleno de tierra, de muerte, porque seguramente aún había personas atrapadas en la torre personas que ahora si Dios tenia piedad por ellas se encontrarían bajo los escombros luchando por seguir con vida hasta que los rescataran. Borré todos esos pensamientos y traté de avanzar hasta las torres no me importaba si encontraba más muertos o si me asfixiaba debía llegar hasta Edward tenía que estar con él así muriéramos los dos en aquella torre. Había dados unos pasos cuando una mano me agarró el hombro al girarme vi a un oficial era alto, tenía el cabello negro y la piel bronceada, noté que me estaba diciendo algo pero no entendía que era, con mi mano hice señas de que no le entendía ya que dudaba si sabia lenguaje de señas, él a verme mover mis manos entendió que no podía escucharlos, hice otro gesto y le di a saber que quería que hablara despacio para poder leerle los labios

-No puedes ir allá – logré entender cuando movió sus labios. Yo moví mi cabeza afirmativamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo y traté de seguir caminando pero otra vez la mano de él me lo impidió iba a golpearlo para así correr cuando otro temblor me alertó a mí pero algo diferente lo alertó a él porque inmediatamente me agarró con todas sus fuerzas y me llevó hasta otro local, el cual supuse que se había refugiado él, entramos y él volvió a cerrar todo como lo había hecho otro señor la primera vez, después lo único que vi fue la nube de humo volver a llenar todo. Cuando todo pasó traté de salir pero el oficial me lo volvió a impedir traté de decirle algo con señas pero él me miro confuso, miro a su alrededor y cogió una pluma y comenzó a escribir en una servilleta que encontró en el suelo del lugar

_ -No puedes ir más allá, regresa a casa no hay nada que ver allá_ – escribió en el papel

_ -Mi novio, está en la torre B debo ir por el _– escribí yo

_ -Lo siento, esa torre acaba de derrumbarse, debes irte y buscar a tu novio en el hospital o en algún lugar en lo que respecta a la torre B solo queda polvo y hierro retorcido _– escribió mientras su mirada mostraba pena, en ese instante mis manos comenzaron a sudar y el poco aire que había en el local dejó de llegar a mis pulmones. No podía ser cierto, Edward no, el no estaba muerto, el no se había ido, no me había dejado, el lo prometió, dijo que íbamos a estar siempre juntos.

El oficial me llevaba empujando hasta donde se encontraban las demás personas alejando de las torres, alejándome de la posibilidad de que Edward aún estuviera ahí esperando por mí, por mi ayuda, por mí.

Después de estar una hora ahí sin saber que pasaba alrededor, sin saber si Edward estaba con vida decidí regresar a casa seguro Rose estaría ahí preocupada por no encontrarme en casa o Edward estaría ahí herido necesitando mi ayuda. Mientras iba caminando a casa iba pensando en Edward en cómo no pude decirle que lo amaba, que gracias a él había conocido lo que era amar a alguien, gracias a él había conocido la sensación de desear morir en lugar de alguien a quien amas, una parte de mi me decía que las esperanzas son lo último que se pierde. Mire al cielo de nueva york ese cielo el cual Edward y yo solíamos contemplarlo en las noches mientras tomábamos café en el balcón y con señas nos decíamos cuanto nos amábamos mientras la luna y las estrellas eran testigos; ahora ese cielo estaba negro, sin vida, sin estrellas que lo iluminen y sean testigos de cuanto nos amábamos, ahora sin la posibilidad de que Edward estuviera con vida ya nada tenía sentido.

Mis pasos me llevaron hasta el apartamento ese que Edward y yo habíamos comprado con ilusión de vivir en él un tiempo y después mudarnos a uno mejor cuando nacieran nuestros hijos, ahora ese apartamento en el que esperaba a Edward con su comida preferida todas las noches, en el que me hacia suya todas las noches y a su vez yo lo hacía mío, ahora ese apartamento resultaba frío, entré despacio y vi que todo estaba como lo había dejado antes de salir, la pintura aún seguía en el suelo, el lienzo aún estaba sin terminar, la cama en la que él y yo habíamos pasado hermosos momentos ahora parecía muy grande para mí.

Mis pasos me llevaron hacia el lienzo aquel en el que había trabajado horas, días con la intención de regalárselo a él para que pudiera ver el lugar donde nos conocimos siempre que quisiera, ese lienzo que estaba por terminar al que le faltaban unos retoques y quedaría listo. Mi mano por instinto cogió el pincel y comenzó a terminar el cuadro, no sé qué fuerza se apoderó de mí pero ya no era yo el que lo terminaba, ahora era mi corazón el que pintaba el que estaba terminando el cuadro sin tener a quien dárselo, ya no estaba aquí la persona que le encantaba verme pintar y me decía lo inspirada y hermosa que me veía. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuadro estaba terminado, su resultado terminó por destruirme haciendo que cayera al suelo en donde comencé a llorar, saqué todo lo que tenía en mi interior, lloré por esas promesas que jamás cumpliríamos, por esos recuerdos que jamás se volverían a repetir, por ese toque que erizaba mi piel que jamás volvería a sentir, por esos ojos que desnudaba mi alma que jamás volvería a ver pero sobre todo lloré por aquel hombre que poco a poco fue destruyendo mis inseguridades mostrándome a una nueva Bella, aquella que no se sentía inferior por ser como es, aquella que no tenia vergüenza de decir que padecía de sordera, aquella que descubrió que una persona como ella tenía todo el derecho a ser feliz, a no sentirse deprimida cada vez que las personas descubrían que no podía oír y le decían ´´lo siento mucho´´ y la miraban con lástima. Tal vez jamás volvería a ver a Edward en la tierra pero en mis sueños en mi mente siempre estaría conmigo.

Me fui levantando del suelo poco a poco cuando un reflejo en el espejo del balcón llamó mi atención, en el lugar donde antes se encontraban un par de edificios ahora no había nada, esa torre que fue testigo del encuentro de Edward y yo ya no estaba pero lo que me llamó la atención fue otro reflejo ahí se encontraba reflejado el rostro de Edward el cual me estaba mirando y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. No quería voltearme no quería pestañear sentía que si hacia eso el rostro de Edward frente a mí se iría y no quería eso peo un toque en mi mejilla me alertó ese toque fue tan real para ser un espejismo, ese toque me hizo sentir lo mismo que aquel de esta mañana mientras Edward me despertaba, ese toque se sintió real. Despacio cerré mis ojos y me di vuelta, contando en mi mente hasta tres abrí poco a poco mis ojos y lo vi , vi al hombre que me había hecho feliz todo este tiempo, estaba ahí frente a mí tenía cortes en su cara, estaba lleno de tierra, de humo, en su labio había sangre pero estaba ahí, si esto era un sueño era el mejor que he tenido, era el tipo de sueño en el que quieres dormir por siempre y el que lloras si despertaras pero no Edward no era un sueño el estaba ahí frente a mí había sobrevivido había venido hacia mí.

-Estas aquí – dije con señas

-Te lo dije, estoy donde tu estés mientras tu vivas yo estaré igual y no soy tan egoísta como para morir y privar al mundo de tu presencia

-Estas aquí - volví a repetir en señas mientras cerraba el espacio que nos separaba y lo abraza.

Ahora todo volvía a tener sentido, el apartamento, las estrellas, el cielo, mi vida Edward estaba conmigo había sobrevivido a una tragedia que marcó la vida de muchas personas y la mía aunque afortunadamente en mi historia si llegué a mi refugio y encontré a mi ser amado aunque las dos torres inmensas ya no estaban en aquel lugar donde nos conocimos estaba Edward el verlo a él todos los días me recordaba que hay personas descabelladas dispuestas a enfrentarse a la muerte para vivir por alguien y otras tan descabelladas como para morir por alguien pero mientras ese alguien sea alguien que amas con toda tu vida vale la pena. Yo hubiera muerto por seguir junto a Edward pero él desafió a la muerte para seguir junto a mí, vivo.

**12 de septiembre del 2001 12:00 pm**

-Feliz aniversario amor – me dijo en señas una vez el reloj marcó las 12

-Feliz aniversario – le dije en señas mientras cogía el cuadro que pintaba y lo ponía en el balcón ahora todo estaba perfecto lo tenía a él, el cielo, las estrellas y las torres aquellas en donde descubrimos nuestro amor.

**¡Hola a todos! Les traigo este OS que llegó a mi cabeza a l recordar un cortometraje que vi pero que no me acuerdo el nombre (odio mi memoria) si alguien se acuerda me lo dice x fa amo ver ese corto es parecido a este OS aunque mi cabecita también aportó algo al escribir esto así que no todo lo que pasa aquí pasa en el corto ¿Merezco review? ¿Qué les pareció?**


End file.
